PPG What Ifs
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Dark Magical Sorcres, Monstarzgirl, and me. A series of alternate endings to several episodes of the TV series.
1. Bubblevicious

**This is a collab that Dark Magical Sorcres and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is the third in a series that she and I will be working on in the future. Please enjoy! (BTW, Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Bubblevicious

Mojo Jojo has captured Bubbles and has her strapped to a large machine in his hideout. "Now that I have you, my sweet little Bubbles, nothing can stop me from taking over the world!"

"What plan?" the blue Powerpuff inquires as she struggles against her restraints.

"I'll tell you!" The evil monkey replies with a flourish. "I plan to zap you with my laser, causing you to cry out, just wike a wittle baby, which in turn will cause your sisters to come flying to your rescue, for which I am well prepared, as you can see." He motions to a large cannon next to a glue trap by the door of his lair. "And with you three do-gooders out of the way, no one will be able to stop me!"

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard," Bubbles replies indignantly. "And I'm not a _baby_!"

A glib grin crosses the evil monkey's face. "We'll see about that." He then presses the button, blasting Bubbles with the laser. The laser stings a bit, but doesn't truly hurt.

Im not gonna cry you dum du du braine said Bubbles to MoJo du Dui braine that's it iv had with your sasy mouth I don't want to to do this well actually I did said MoJo as he took the laser to elevon but after he saw Bubbles sceam quicly turnd it off

Mojo stares in shock at the sad look on the blue Powerpuff's face. "Wh-why, what's the matter, Bubbles?"

My sister's say I'm not ready for ruff stuff yet and that I'm to sceard of every thing Bubbles closes her big blue eyes as two large tears escape them.

Mojo now feels truly bad. "Really?" he inquires as he walks up to her and frees her from the machine.

Yay Mojo then takes and hugs her A warm smile spreads across Bubbles' face as she embraces him in a big hug in reply. "Please don't listen to them, Bubbles," Mojo says warmly. "You are very strong, tough, and powerful; the way you take down giant monsters with your bare hands is very impressive."

You really think so don't you she asked yes I do do you want something to drink

Bubbles smiles. "Yes, please."

Mojo then traipses over to his mini-fridge and takes out a bottle of strawberry kiwi soda and pours Bubbles and himself a glass, which they both happily drink. Thanks for the soda she says

Mojo smiles. "You're quite welcome."

"You're very sweet." Bubbles says with a small blush.

Don't beleve what they tell you your perfect said Mojo

Bubbles smiles deeply as her heart fills with happiness. Oh, how long she had waited for someone to say this! "Ohh, than you so much, Mojo Sweetie! You're mighty great yourself!" She then floats over and plants a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile and blush.

Things were certainly beginning to look up for the blue Powerpuff now; soon her sisters would understand, too.


	2. Slave the Day

Slave the Day

The Gang Green Gang have the Powerpuff Girls tied to the train tracks and are watching anxiously as the train begins barreling toward them. "Man, dat train's comin' _fast_!" Ace exclaims excitedly. "Yeah, that choo-choo is _chugging_!" Little Arturo replies.

"Choo-choo?" Big Billy echoes with concern. Upon hearing these words, his mind races back to when the girls had saved his life the previous day. "Girls save Billy from choo-choo. _BILLY SAVE GIRLS FROM CHOO-CHOO!_" He quickly hops to his feet and races toward his little imperiled rescuers.

"BILLY, DON'T BE A HERO!" Ace cries fearfully as he and the gang cringe and cover their eyes at the resounding _CRASSSH! _When they look up again, they quickly observe Billy stopping the train in its tracks. Billy then quickly unties the girls. "Thanks, Billy," Blossom replies gratefully. "But you know what you did was wrong."

"I-I know," Billy sniffles. "I didn't even wanna do it, da guys made me!" The girls stare in amazement. Was he...crying?

the girls then turn to the reast of the gang you made him do this said Blossom "W-w-well, yeah, but-" Ace stammers in reply.

"T-they didn't even come lookin' fer me when I got lost," Billy buries his face in his hands as tears trickle down his chubby cheeks like raindrops on a windowpane. "You girls were so much nicer ta me than anybody else."

Feeling concerned and not just the slightest bit guilty, the Powerpuffs float over and embrace Billy in a big hug. "There, there, Billy, it's all right." Bubbles says sweetly as she places a consoling hand(Or should we say lack thereof) on his broad shoulder.

"We're sorry we got mad at you earlier," Blossom says. "And we really appreciate all that you did for us, but the truth is, you hadn't needed to pay us back for anything."

the girls then turn to the rest of the gang angry "How dare you not look for Billy when he'd gotten lost and blackmail him into helping you!" Buttercup thunders. "Honestly, you may be villains, but you should at _least _look after your own!"

wait we didn't mean it said Ace as he tried to reson with them

"Oh, you can't fool us!" Buttercup replies indignantly. "Billy told us everything!"

Bubbles gently brushes Billy's tears away. "We're very sorry, Billy," she says. "We never meant to take advantage of you."

"Duh, dat's okay, Bubbles," Billy replies with a smile, now feeling much better. "It was kinda' my fault anyways."

whil the girls go to take down the rest of the gang and put them in jail the girls then gently follow Billy outside. "Would you like to come to our house for lunch?" Bubbles offers. Billy's face lights up. "Duh, yes, please!"

"Whatta revoltin' development." a worse-for-wear Ace grumbles from inside his cell.

so once agin the day is saved thanks to Big Billy and the powerpuff girls


	3. The Rowdyruff Boys

The Rowdyruff Boys

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are engaged in combat. Suddenly, Mojo appears in the sky above them in his hovercraft. The boys and girls stop where they stand. "How may we help you, Mojo?" Brick inquires.

I have diescided instead Of destoing them Bring them to me said Mojo

The boys exchange skeptical looks. "But Mojo, why?" Butch inquires curiously.

I have a a better ida said Mojo

"Yes?" a now more curious Boomer inquires.

I will tell you after we get back to my lair said MoJo taking a ray gun and aming it at the girls The girls shudder in fear.

The boys lead the girls back to Mojo's lair. "W-wh-what will he do to us?" Bubbles stammers fearfully. Buttercup pounds her fists together. "I say we pound each of them before we can find out!"

"Wait, Buttercup," Blossom urges her. "Perhaps instead we should wait and see what they have in mind and plan from there."

"Good idea." her sisters oblige.

The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs stand in the corner of the lair as the evil monkey approaches them.

All right well I have really thought about this witch is to say I have been thinking said Mojo

The girls and boys glance up at him curiously.

well Iv decided to keep you girls around after all you are tecnecly mine also said MoJo The Powerpuffs feel relieved that Mojo and the Rowdyruffs haven't decided to destroy them after all, but are still skeptical of their real motives. The boys exchange skeptical looks. Clearly, they also questioned Mojo's judgment, albeit for a much different reason.

so what is your Motive for this MoJo said Blossom

"Well," the evil monkey replies. "Since I was the one technically responsible for you girls becoming what you are, I see no merit in destroying you."

The Rowdyruffs stare in shock. "Mojo, you can't be serious!" Butch exclaims.

"Hush!" his brothers shush him.

yes like you boys I am responsible for their Creaton also of Course it was an actsadent but none the less you girls are still mine said MoJo

Smiles spread across the girls' faces. "Buh-Mojo, this is ridiculous!" Brick protests.

"Hush!" his brothers shush him. "We don't know what Mojo has in mind."

relax I still plan on keeping them alive as well as you Boys from this day forword you girls belong to me said Mojo  
>Buttercup then steped for word oh yay and what is to stop us from leaving<p>

"Please hear me out, girls," Mojo importunes them.

ok fine we are Listoning said Blossom

"I promise never to cause you any harm again. After all, we are family." Mojo elaborates.

allright then said blossom so what do we do now the professr needs to know

"Ah, not to worry," Mojo obliges. "I shall call him up and inform him of this."

"I can't believe this..." Brick grumbles.

Mojo then picks up the phone and dials the professor's number. "Hello, professor? Yes, the girls and I have come to an agreement. They will be living, residing, and staying with me now, and I have promised not to wreak havoc on the city anymore." He then pauses to listen to the answer. "Oh, wonderful! Thank you, professor! Goodbye." Mojo then hangs up the phone and turns to the girls and boys. "The professor has said that he is perfectly happy with the arrangement and is glad that we are now at peace."

"YAAAAY!" the Powerpuffs cheer happily as they jet up into the air and begin joyfully flying about. Things were certainly about to change for the better.

"Oh, for gosh sakes!" the Rowdyruffs grumble disdainfully.


	4. Candy is Dandy

Candy is Dandy

After the Powerpuffs have given Mojo Jojo a beating, he collapses to the ground at their feet. Noticing him looking at the jar of candy, Buttercup says threateningly, "What's going on here? What?"

Mojo is at a loss for words. "Uhm..."

"Huh? Oh, what? You're going for something?" Buttercup motions toward the jar ""You're going for that."

"No..." Mojo replies apprehensively.

"You want some more, man?" the green Powerpuff threatens.

"Uh, I wasn't..." Mojo hesitates.

"You do?"

"No..."

"Yeah?"

"No..."

The girls then reel back, all ready to sock it to the evil monkey again. "N-no, please! I beg of you!" Mojo pleads as he curls up into a ball on the ground and covers his eyes.

Shocked by Mojo's reaction, the girls freeze in midair. Looking closer, they see a tear trickling down his cheek. "Please don't hurt me again, girls. I'm sorry I took your candy." The monkey buries his face in his paws and begins to sob.

Now feeling truly bad, the girls hover up to him; Blossom places a consoling hand on his shoulder. ok its all right we are not going to hurt you said Blossom

"Y-you won't?" Mojo sniffles.

"We promise." Bubbles replies consolingly, with more than a touch of guilt to her voice, as she and her sisters gently help the monkey up.

ok heres the candy back said MoJo thanks now we need to set things right with the Mayer

"Sure thing." the girls reply as they gently pick him up and begin flying away.

The girls and Mojo presently arrive at the Mayor's mansion. "Uhm, Mayor?" Blossom says softly. "We've brought the candy back." and MoJo he wasn't so bad after all said Bubbles

The Mayor's only response is a sad sniffle as he keeps his back turned to them. The girls dolefully set the jar of candy down on the desk. "We're sorry, Mayor." Blossom says. "We want to apologize." Bubbles adds.

Unfortunately, the Mayor won't look their way. "That's okay," Blossom replies. "You don't need to look at us, but please hear us out."

MoJo then steps in yes Mayer this hole thing was My fault said MoJo"That's very noble of you, Mojo," Buttercup interjects. "But you needn't take the blame."

"You see," Blossom begins. "We convinced Mojo to commit crimes."

"Then we could save the day," Buttercup elaborates.

"And get rewarded with candy." Bubbles adds.

"But then the candy got the better of us." Blossom elaborates.

"We were out of control." Buttercup adds.

"We're sorry." the three say with much guilt to their you yelld at me said the Mayer "We're sorry." the girls reply dolefully.

The Mayor turns toward them, sobbing. "You poor girls, caught up in all that!"

"Do you forgive us?" Blossom inquires.

"Yes indeed," the Mayor replies graciously. "It was very noble of you to set things right, and for that, you deserve a reward!" He then hands the girls the candy jar.

The girls cringe slightly. "Uhm, we appreciate your offer, Mayor," Blossom replies. "And we mean no offense, but...we may have had enough candy for one day."

"All right, then," the Mayor happily obliges. "More for me!" He then begins stuffing handfuls of candy in his mouth. The Girls and Mojo stare at him oddly.


	5. Telephonies

Telephonies

As the girls are soundly asleep in their bed, the hotline suddenly rings. Drowsily, Blossom flies over and answers it. "H...Hello?"

"Powerpuff Girls, you're not gonna _believe _this!" the Mayor replies urgently. "The Gang Green Gang, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him are fighting right here in my office!"

Thinking this yet another false alarm, the pink Powerpuff promptly hangs up. "Yeah, _right_, Mayor, very funny." she mumbles indignantly as she then flies back into bed. No sooner has she settled down than the phone begins to ring again. Annoyed, Buttercup zaps the offending hotline with her eye beams. "Good night, Professor!" the girls kindly call, little noticing the professor still standing with the phone to his ear.

Just then, the girls get a Knook at the door and see Him Mojo and Fuzzy standing with a tied up Gang green gang

"Hello, girls." Mojo greets them.

"Mojo?" Blossom exclaims in amazement.

"Fuzzy?" Bubbles notes.

"Him?" Buttercup says.

"What are you doing here?" the girls inquire in almost the same breath.

"Well, you see," Mojo replies. "We've come to inform, tell, and note to you of who the culprits were in the making of those crank calls."

thir your pranksters said Him

The girls look on with amazement. "Huh, shoulda' known it was them," Buttercup mumbles under her breath. "The Mayor isn't the devious type."

The Mayer was telling the truth said Blossom no need to thank us said MoJo

"Well, we certainly do appreciate you stopping them and helping us clear up the misunderstanding." Blossom says politely.

Fuzzy blushes. "Aw, shucks."

how did they get into the office any way

"Well," Him replies. "They apparently tricked the Mayor into leaving." The girls exchange knowing glances. The Mayor was certainly gullible enough to let such a thing happen.

The girls and the three villains then hurry the gang down to the police station, where a policewoman quickly puts them in a cell. "Smooth move, Bozo!" Ace glowers at Billy.

_So, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls-with more than a bit of help from Mojo, Fuzzy, and Him!_


	6. Mr Mojo's Rising

**These what ifs from hereon are collabs between my good friend Monstarzgirl and me(She and I took turns writing them). Please enjoy! (BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Mr. Mojo's Rising

Professor Utonium laid on the floor and muttered to himself, "No, Jojo... Stop that... Good monkey... Jojo, please be good... Jojo, behave yourself... Please, Jojo..." In his eyes, he began to remember what Jojo had done by breaking items the little baby chimp could get his hands on. Eyes burning, Professor Utonium shoots up and angrily scolds at Mojo, "Mojo Jojo, now I remember you! You were the worst lab assistant I ever had! All you ever did was break everything you got your grimy little paws on! Oh, you haven't changed one bit!"

Mojo was holding a giant laser gun, hid it behind his back, and gave a sheepish smile. Professor Utonium glared, "I was finally forced to throw you out when the Girls were born! As a matter of fact, it was that very day." Mojo got to the ground and looks at the Professor.

Professor Utonium said, "I was busy working on my formula for the perfect little girl. I had added the three essential ingredients: sugar, spice, and everything nice. When all of a sudden, you pushed me! Which caused me to accidentally smash into a container of Chemical X, which poured into the perfect girl formula and caused an explosion which resulted in the Powerpuff Girls being born!"

When the Girls came to, Professor Utonium smiled, "Hey! Well, whaddya know? Thanks to your monkeyshines, Mojo, you kinda created the Powerpuff Girls."

Mojo took in the news and said to himself softly, "What? I created the Powerpuff Girls? I'm responsible for their birth? It was me who caused them to be? I triggered the events that led to their being on this Earth? I've dedicated my life to destroy what I had a hand in creating! I created them! It's...it's all my fault... I did it... It was me... The Powerpuffs are my sisters..."

Feeling himself shaking, Mojo buried his face into his hands and wept, "I tried to destroy my little sisters! How could I have been so blind and stupid? I shouldn't have run away from home!"

Concerned, the girls hover up to him. "Please don't cry, Mojo," says Bubbles as she gently lays her hand on his shoulder. "We love you!" The monkey slowly turns his tear-stained face toward them. "Y-you do? Even after all I've done to you?"

"Yes indeedy," Blossom replies cheerily. "You're our family; we've always cared very much for you."

"In fact, it's thanks to you that we exist," Buttercup adds. "We could never be more grateful."

Mojo is surprised, albeit pleasantly so, to hear this. Mojo sniffled, "Can you all forgive me for betraying you and leaving you, turning into a villain, and for being your enemy?" Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup embraced Mojo as they said together, "We forgive you, Mojo Jojo."

Professor Utonium wiped Mojo's tears away and said, "We'll stay in touch, no matter where you go, son."

Mojo wrapped his arms around Professor Utonium's neck and whispered, "I love you, Father." A warm smile curls the professor's lips as he gently hugs Mojo in reply. "I love you, too, son." Touched, the girls give them both a gentle hug. "We love you, too."

_So, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls and Mojo Jojo!_


	7. Child Fearing

Child Fearing

The Girls picked up Mojo and led him towards the living room, while he protested, "No! As your babysitter, I say it's time to take over Townsville!" Blossom said, "Okay." Bubbles says and props Mojo up to stand up, "But first, we have to play our favorite game." Buttercup tears a strip of Mojo's cape and ties it over Mojo's eyes saying, "Blind hide 'n seek!"

Blindfolded and confused, Mojo said, "Wait! What are you doing?"

After setting Mojo to his feet, Blossom said to him, "To win the game, you gotta find Bubbles. Ready, set, go!" She and her sisters sped off, while Mojo held his arms out. He said, "Okay, but as soon as I find her, we take over Townsville!" Mojo made a turn and began to walk around, but Buttercup flew over and pushed him to the ground. The Girls giggle as Mojo lifts his head up and groans, "Curses!"

Mojo gets up and starts walking with his arms out in front again. Buttercup and Blossom hover over Mojo with soft giggles, then Buttercup points to the wall and says, "She's in the next room." Mojo makes a turn, but smacks his face to the wall and holds his head as he grumbles, "Curses!" Blossom points to the open door of the basement and says, "No, the other room!"

Mojo dashes over, but doesn't see the steps due to being blindfolded and trips as he yells, "CURSES!" After Mojo tumbled down and landed on the floor with a thud, Blossom said to a sprawled out Mojo, "Oops, sorry! Quick, she went into the Professor's lab!"

When Mojo began to go up the stairs and head towards the front door, he felt a tap to his shoulder. Mojo thought to himself about this game and said with his arm out, "Ha, found you!" Bubbles dodged away and giggled, "Miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me!" Mojo felt a tap to the back of his head, then his shoulder again. Mojo said to himself when stumbling around, "Where is she? Come out, come out, Bubbles, I give up!"

Bubbles flew around and around Mojo in a circle, which made Mojo spin around and get himself dizzy. Bubbles looked at the blindfolded and dizzy chimp on the floor, then asked, "Are you okay, Mojo?" Mojo placed a hand to his forehead and said, "Ugh, all that running around blindfolded and dizzy is making my head literally spin. I guess I'll never win this game."

Bubbles touched Mojo's hand and said, "You can now."

Feeling his head relieved, Mojo caught Bubbles in his arms and laughed with a fake evil tone, "Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! At last, the evil Mojo Jojo has captured a Powerpuff Girl and will destroy her in his clutches!" Bubbles cried out, "EEEEEEP!" With that, Blossom and Buttercup rushed to aid their sister.

But Mojo caught Blossom and Buttercup to their surprise.

Buttercup said, "Hey, not fair!"

Blossom said, "Oh no, the big bad chimp has captured us and made us his prey!"

The Girls laughed as Mojo laughed, then Bubbles reached her hand up to take Mojo's blindfold off. Mojo said, "Thank you. I think that one game is enough. Let's get you three into bed." Blossom asked as Mojo still held her and her sisters in his arms, "That's it? No taking over Townsville or trying to destroy us?"

Mojo headed upstairs and said, "No, not at all. I may be evil, but not entirely."

Bubbles asked, "How come you got to be our babysitter instead of the Mayor, Mojo?"

Mojo opened the door to the bathroom and said, "The Mayor called the warden to let me go babysit you. Apparently, the Mayor was probably too busy with a meeting or just being lazy as well as focused on a videogame to beat a record." After the Girls brushed their teeth and got their nighties on, Mojo tucked them into bed and was about to leave.

Bubbles said, "Mojo, could you read us a story?"

Blossom said, "We can't sleep without a story."

Mojo turned around and said, "Alright, I read you one. "He traipses over to the bookshelf, selects a book, and returns to the side of the bed. "Once upon a time," he reads. "There were three bears. A papa bear, a mama bear, and a baby bear."

Bubbles squeals happily, "Ooh, how cute!"

"One day, the three bears were sitting down to their breakfast of porridge, but they soon discovered it to be too hot," Mojo reads. "So, they decided to take a walk in the woods while the porridge cooled down. Now, shortly after the bears left, a little girl named Goldilocks came strolling up the walk."

The girls share giggles. "Uh oh!"

"She knocked on the door," Mojo continues. "When no one answered, she went inside, suddenly spying the three bowls of porridge on the dinner table. She tried the porridge in the big bowl, but it was too hot. She then tried the porridge in the medium-sized bowl, but it was too cold. She then tried the porridge in the little bowl, and it was just right, so she ate it all up."

"Oh dear!" Blossom notes, stifling a small laugh.

"She then went into the next room, where she quickly spotted three chairs," Mojo reads on. "She tried the big chair, but it was too hard. She hen tried the medium sized chair, but it was too soft. She then tried the little chair, and it was just right. Unfortunately, no sooner had she sat down than the chair broke into pieces!"

Buttercup scowls, "Gee, the nerve of some people!"

"'Wow,' Goldilocks said with a yawn. 'Now I feel sleepy.' So, she went upstairs," Mojo continues. "Upon reaching the upper floor, she found three bedrooms. She went into the first room and lied in the big bed, but it was too hard. She then went in the next room and lied in the medium sized bed, but it was too soft. She then went in the next room and lied in the little bed, and it was just right; she fell asleep right away.

Now, at that very moment, the three bears were coming back from their walk. Upon seeing the open door, they gasped in shock."

The girls begin to giggle again. "Uh oh, somebody's in trouble!" Bubbles states.

"They go inside to see the three bowls of porridge. 'Someone's been eating my porridge!' said Papa Bear. 'Someone's been eating my porridge!" said Mama Bear. 'Someone's been eating my porridge, and they ate it all up!' Baby Bear said sadly.

The bears then went into the next room. 'Someone's been sitting in my chair.' said Papa Bear. 'Someone's been sitting in my chair.' said Mama Bear. 'Someone's been sitting in my chair, and they broke it!' Baby Bear cried."

"Honestly, didn't that kid have any manners?" Buttercup says irritably.

"The bears then went upstairs. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed.' said Papa Bear. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed.' said Mama Bear. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed,' gasped Baby Bear. 'And there she is!'

At that moment Goldilocks woke up to see the bears standing over her. 'Oh, bears!" she cried, and quickly ran away. After that moment, Goldilocks never bothered those bears again! The end."

As Mojo closes the book, the girls smile and say, "That was a good story! Thank you so much!" They hover over to Mojo and give him a big group hug. The monkey smiles warmly and blushes. "You're quite welcome, Dears."

As Mojo then gets up to leave, Blossom pipes up, "Uhm, Mojo?" just before he reaches the door. The chimp looks over his shoulder curiously. "Yes, Sweetie?"

The pink Powerpuff smiles warmly. "Thank you very much for everything."

"We had a wonderful time." Bubbles adds cheerily.

"We appreciate you very much." Buttercup adds.

Mojo smiles and brushes a small happy tear from his eye as his heart fills with happiness. "Ohh, thank you girls, thank you so much! You're so very kind." The Powerpuffs beam warmly as they settle into bed, upon which Mojo leaves the room, slowly closing the door behind him. "The little dears." he silently whispers to himself as he goes.

Just as he was about to leave, Mojo saw the Professor's car pull up and froze. The Professor said, "Mojo Jojo, what are you doing here? Where's the Mayor?" Mojo said calmly, "No worries, Professor Utonium. I became the babysitter when the Mayor called in the warden to let me go my way and take care of the Girls. They were handful, but were perfect little angels. Despite us being enemies, things turned out fine in the end."

The professor smiles warmly. "Why, how wonderful!" A relieved smile spreads across Mojo's face. Professor Utonium asked, "Are they asleep in bed now?"

Mojo nodded, "Mmm-hmm. I read them a little story and left when they were about to fall asleep, then they thanked me for what I've done." The professor smiles wistfully. "I appreciate all you've done for us, Mojo. In fact, would you like to be the girls' regular babysitter from now on?" A wide, happy smile spreads across the monkey's face. "Yes, please, sir." From that day on, Mojo became the Powerpuffs' babysitter. 

_And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to Mojo Jojo_!


	8. Collect Her

Collect Her

Baxter's lip quivers nervously as the angry crowd stares him down. "Cool!" a voice in the background suddenly pipes up, upon which Lenny whips around to see a small boy holding one of his boxed toys. "He's got the limited edition trilingual talking Powerpuff dolls! You can't even get these anymore!"

"That's because I bought them all!" Lenny says smugly as he traipses up to the boy and takes the box from him. The boy stares back in perplexity. "But you didn't even open 'em yet."

"Huh duh, hello, Earth to kid," Lenny replies rudely. "Toys are not for playing with, they are an investment. And opening the container of said item would dramatically decrease it's collector's value."

"You mean like this?" the professor says as he grabs up one of Lenny's collectibles, ready to rip the box open. Panic pales Lenny's face. "No, don't, please!" Shocked, the professor stops where he stands.

Lenny drops to his knees and begs, "Please professor, don't hurt my collection, it took me forever to find all of those items! I'm sorry, I promise I'll let the girls go!"

Professor Utonium said, "That's more like it, but where are they?"

Lenny pointed, "Top shelf. I'll get them down for you." He climbs up on a small step ladder, reaches the boxes, and tears them open, freeing the girls. "Yay!" the girls cheer, happy to be free.

Lenny said, "I didn't mean to go too far with collecting things related to the Powerpuffs by actually collecting the Girls." A sad look crosses his face. "I'm...sorry."

Concerned, the girls hover up to Lenny. "Aww, please don't be sad, Lenny, it's all right." Bubbles says as she gently lays a consoling hand on his shoulder. Lenny's eyes brighten. "Do you...forgive me?"

"Certainly." the girls reply kindly.

A smile spreads across Lenny's face. "Oh, thank you, girls, thank you!" He then turns to the large group of kids. "I would now like to give each of you kinds my extra toys."

"YAAAY!" the kids cheer happily as Lenny hands each of them toyboxes.

Lenny gave a small sigh and said, "Life well spent."

_And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls and Lenny Baxter!_


	9. Monkey See, Doggie Two

Monkey See, Doggie Two

Mojo rewinds the tape and says, "So now do you see the fatal flaw in my plan? The dogs, the biting, the dropping!" He rewinds the tape to show the footage again and says, "Now once more. The dogs, the biting, the dropping!" Mojo does the same thing again and says, "Again! The dogs-" Blossom cuts him off and shouts, "OKAY, WE GET IT!"

Mojo turns around to the Powerpuffs and says, "Yes! And now you will get this! As previously stated, I have studied the footage of my caper very carefully and I have taken special precautions! First, I will not, that means WILL not turn you into dogs!" Pointing to his butt, Mojo said, "And if you are not dogs, you will not be able to bite me! And therefore I will not drop the Anubis head!"

Mojo continued, "But there is more. In the unlikely event of any future butt-biting, I have thoroughly prepared myself..." With that, he pulled his pants and underwear down. The Powerpuffs covered their eyes and groaned, "Gross! Ew! Hey! Ugh!" Mojo taps to a large plate strapped to his butt and says, "With the construction of a protective steel plate, with which to protect my heinie!"

Blossom looks at him, annoyed. "Mojo, don't you see how pointless this all is?"

A curious look crosses the monkey's face. "How so?"

Blossom said, "I mean, don't you think that this is overboard and out of whack here? You're trying to redo a scheme that fell apart and you're forgetting one thing!" Bubbles said, "We have superpowers, you doo-doo head!" Buttercup folds her arms and says, "Yeah, and we could kick your butt either way!"

A thoughtful look then crosses Mojo's face. "Gee...I seem to have over looked that..." Mojo mused for a second and said, "Or I could actually reverse the spell by not letting the Anubis head break and that my butt would not be kicked!"

"YAAY!" the Powerpuffs cheer happily.

Nothing daunted, Mojo quickly presses a button on a large machine, sending small powerful rays emanating all over the world. Within moments, all of the humans-turned-dogs quickly revert back to themselves, from the lovestruck French couple, to the Eskimo, to the Japanese man(Though the latter is unfortunately left in nothing but his underwear). After everything came back to normal, Mojo looked at himself and smiled, "Thank goodness I'm not turned into a dog." The girls sigh and beam warmly.

Mojo carefully hands the Girls the Anubis head and says, "Be very careful with this when returning it to the museum, Girls." The girls smile politely. "Certainly, Mojo."

As the girls fly away, Mojo sighs and smiles wistfully. Mojo said to himself, "Well, the dog days have gone away."

_And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls and...Mojo Jojo!_


	10. Tough Love

Tough Love

As the Powerpuff Girls find themselves surrounded by the ones they love, now under Him's spell, the evil villain gloats, "Now they will destroy you, and you poor helpless creatures won't be able to fight back, because the Powerpuff Girls would never hurt the ones they love, oh no they wouldn't." The evil villain then turns to the group. "NOW, DESTROY THEM!"

Upon this, one of the townspeople grabs Blossom by the leg, while another grabs Bubbles by the hair, and yet another throws a punch at Buttercup. Another person then punches Blossom, while a cat takes a swipe at Bubbles, then Blossom gets a punch to the chin, and Bubbles gets walloped in the head. Desperate, the girls cry, "Everyone, stop, please!"

Shocked, the entranced townspeople stop in their tracks. "Please stop hurting us. We're your friends and we love you!" Blossom says. Bubbles hovers up to the cat. "Whenever you had gotten stuck up a tree, we were always there to save you." Instantly, the cat's glowing red eyes revert to normal. "Meow?"

Buttercup then hovers up to the old lady. "And whenever you needed help crossing the street, we would always be there for you." Immediately, the old lady's eyes change, too. "Huh? Where am I?"

Blossom got towards the Professor and said, "Whenever you needed help with some experiment or cleaning the house, we were always there to help you whenever we come back home from school or from fighting crime. You created us and loved us like we were your own daughters." In an instant, the Professor's eyes changed back to normal and he rubbed his head saying, "What's going on here?"

Elated, the girls exclaim, "PROFESSOR! YOU'RE BACK!" The three giggle warmly as they fly over to the professor and embrace him in a big hug. "Oh, girls!" he coos warmly.

HIM watched on in anger and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO HATING AND DESTROYING THOSE BRATS, YOU IDIOTS OF TOWNSVILLE!"

"Mr. Mayor," Buttercup says as she hovers up to him. "Whenever you needed help opening your pickle jar, or saving the city, we were always there."

"And Miss Bellum," Blossom says. "Whenever you needed us, we would never let you down."

At once, the two quickly revert to normal. "Huh?" the Mayor says. "Where am I?"

"Something odd must have happened." notes Miss Bellum.

The girls then hover up to their teacher and classmates. "Miss Keane, we always made sure to come to class and finish our homework on time, and whenever you needed help around the school, we were always there."

"We would even bring you a juicy red apple as a gift." Bubbles adds.

"And whenever you guys were being bullied, needed help with your homework, or scraped your knees, we always were there to help you." Buttercup says to the kids.

Instantly, Miss Keane and the kids' eyes revert to normal, too. "Goodness, what's happened?" the teacher inquires curiously.

"How did we get here?" the kids ask.

"Please remember who you really are, and how much we love and care for each and every one of you!" Bubbles says to the rest of the crowd as a small tear drips from her eye. Within a heartbeat, the townspeople's red eyes go back to normal and the angry scowls on their faces disappear. "Huh? Where are we? What's happened?" they all begin saying. Elated to see their loved ones back to their old selves again, the girls zing into the air and happily cheer, "YAAAAAAY!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Him wails angrily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LITTLE TWERPS DEFEATED ME WITH THE POWER OF LOVE! THIS ISN'T OVER YET, POWERPUFF GIRLS, I'LL BE BACK AND YOU'LL BE THE ONES WHO ARE SORRY!" And with that, he quickly disappears.

Buttercup yells, "GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU, HIM!"

"YEAH!" Blossom and Bubbles add.

Once the evil villain has left, the girls hover down to meet their loved ones. "Oh girls," says a very grateful Miss Keane. "Thank you so much for saving us from that monster!"

Professor Utonium said, "Girls, we're really sorry for acting so cruel towards you. Could you forgive us?" The girls beam as they gently hug him. "We certainly do. We love you all very much; Him was the real one to blame."

The Mayor said, "Well, he won't bother us again as long as we still remember and love you three." The girls sigh contentedly as they share a gentle hug with him.

The townspeople smile and beam happily as they watch this truly touching scene. "Love truly is the most powerful thing there is." the professor sighs.

_And so, once again the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls! Well done, girls, the power of love truly conquers all!_


	11. Save Mojo

Save Mojo

The Powerpuffs got out of their room as they looked at the damaged roof and a large computer being held by Mojo Jojo in a hovercopter. Blossom said, "Now you've gone to far!"

Bubbles shrieked in disbelief, "Our own house?!"

Buttercup sneered, "You're just getting lazy!"

Mojo smirked, then placed a hand near his face and called, "Being oppressed!" In an instant, the hippie activists shouted, "NOT SO FAST-" Buttercup cuts them off and says, "Yeah, yeah, we've got it!" Mojo gave a teasing wave at the Powerpuffs and flew out of sight, then Blossom said, "That's it! Enough is enough! Are you people blind or just plain stupid?! This is Mojo Jojo, the evilest villain in Townsville! He's known to deceive, use, and betray people!"

The leader activist snapped, "No, we're not stupid! He's an endangered species of ape!"

The young teenage girl looked at the Powerpuffs and said, "Wait a second. What're you saying? Like, Mojo was just saying he's oppressed so that he won't get beaten up for stealing or trying to destroy Townsville?"

Bubbles said, "Yes, that's what we've been trying to tell you. This is just like the story of The Boy Who Cried Wolf!"

The activists exchange astounded looks, very taken aback by what they've just heard. The man with the ponytail said, "I don't believe it! He just used us like shields to save his own skin and not care about who gets in his way! This dude needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Totally!" the young teenage girl says, pounding her fists together in anger.

A clever smile spreads across Blossom's face.. "And I think I, like, know just how." The activists and the Powerpuffs quickly huddle as the pink Powerpuff whispers her plan to them.

With that, the activists and the Powerpuffs gathered into the woods as they began to put their plan into action. Bubbles flew over towards a mama bear with her cubs and spoke to them in bear. The mama bear nods her head obligingly.

Blossom asks, "What did the bear say?"

Bubbles said, "She said that she and her cubs would like to help us out. According to your plans, Mojo would somehow taunt the cubs and be mean to them, thus provoking the mama. When the mama gives Mojo a scare and roughs him up a little, we go in and save him." Buttercup nonchalantly winks at her sister. "Good idea."

The activists listened to the plan and the man with blonde hair said, "All we have to do now is somehow get Mojo over here." "Hmm," theleader muses. "I think I may have a plan." She and the others hurry into the city and call, "Oh, Mojo!" The evil monkey quickly hurries up to her. "Yes, my friend?"The teenage girl said, "Mojo, we thought that you can show everyone how good you can be by helping some bear cubs and protect them from game hunters."

Mojo said uninterested, "That's it?" The activists nodded, then Mojo said, "Alright, I'll go see. Make sure those Powerpuff brats don't interfere. If you hear me holler, scream, yell, shout, or cry for help, come straight away."

"Sure thing, little monkey dude." the activists reply, upon which they leave.

Mojo walked around the woods, then the little bear cubs came towards Mojo. The brother cub clings onto Mojo's leg and the sister cub gently ran her paws up at Mojo's side to tell him she wants to be held. Mojo seethed, "Get off me and do not touch me..." The cubs didn't listen and made little whimpers to get Mojo's attention, but Mojo picked both the cubs up and yelled, "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT SOME PETTING MACHINE OR ANOTHER BEAR!"

He threw the cubs to the ground hard, which made the two roll around and begin to cry. Angrily, the mother bear races up to him looms over him with a threatening roar, baring her claws. Mojo's eyes grow large as he gives a very audible shudder. "N-now, now, please, Ma'am, I can explain..." Unfortunately for him, the mama bear would have none of this. In an instant, she began to claw, bite, and drag Mojo around. Mojo screamed in pain and tried to hit the mama bear's snout to let him free, but she kept good grip on his arm. Mojo screamed frantically, "I'M BEING OPPRESSED AND ATTACKED! I DON'T WANT TO END UP AS BEAR CHOW!"

The activists came over and the leader said, "Why should we help you, Mojo? You're a liar and a deceiver, along with the most dangerous criminal in Townsville!" Desperate, Mojo cries, "Okay, I'm sorry that I lead you all on for my own nefarious needs! I promise to reform and never deceive anyone again; PLEASE save me!"

The Powerpuffs exchange knowing smiles. "That's all we wanted to hear, Mojo." With that, Bubbles roars at the mama bear to let Mojo go. The mama bear releases Mojo's arm, goes towards her cubs to nuzzle them, and walks away calmly. Mojo is now a mess with scratches on his face, claw marks on his clothes, and bite marks on his arm that are bleeding. The teenage girl walked towards Mojo, tore the hem of his cape, and wrapped it around his bloody arm. She said, "It's not much, but it'll like help stop the bleeding until we get you to some hospital."

"Th-thank you, friend." Mojo replies girls then gently pick up Mojo and carefully fly him to the everyone is waiting for Mojo in the hospital, the doctor came and said, "Mr. Jojo will be fine. His arm needed 15 stitches, his ankle is sprained, and he also has three bruised ribs. He'll be out of the hospital, but needs to be supervised and be in bed." Mojo is wheeled out of the room with some bandages on his ankle, one around his arm, and the tiny scrapes on his face were tended with great care. The Powerpuffs exchange concerned looks, knowing that they'd taught this lesson much too harshly. The three hover up to Mojo. "Uhm, Mojo?" Buttercup says very guiltily. "We...would like to apologize for what we did to you."

Bubbles said, "We were trying to teach you a lesson, but you were the one who went too far!"

Blossom said, "I think what Bubbles is trying to say, Mojo, is that you were taking advantage of everything and needed to be stopped."

Buttercup adds, "But then, we went too far in our attempts to stop you."

"We're sorry." the girls say sadly.

Mojo shuts his eyes for a moment, then opens them and sighs, "I'm the one who's the most sorry. I've gone too far with all of my schemes and look where it's left me. I'll be staying in Townsville, but will no longer be a villain. I, Jojo, am Mojo no-mo. And so, that's that. I forgive you three for what happened back there in the woods and thanks for, uh, saving my life." The girls smile warmly. "All is well, Jojo."

Mojo hugs the Girls close with his good arm, while the other activists joined in to hug the newly reformed villain. The monkey breathes a hearty sigh. "Love truly conquers all."

_Well, well, looks like a new Mojo is here. And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, along with the hippie activists and Mojo Jojo!_

Mojo says peeved and waves his bad arm, then stops with a wince, "It's Jojo! Ow, ooh, still in pain!"


	12. A Very Special Blossom

A Very Special Blossom

Over at Mojo's observatory, Mojo is wearing a red robe and a pair of glasses as he's working on a ship in a bottle. Using some tweezers and carefully putting the last finishing touch with a little anchor inside, Mojo pulled the tweezers out and sighed in relief, "Ahh, my masterpiece is complete." He gives a salute to a portrait of his father and says, "Happy Father's Day, my captain. I wish you were here to enjoy-" Before he could finish, Blossom burst through the ceiling and jumped towards Mojo.

He gave a scream of fright, then got pummeled a bit by Blossom. With his glasses off and looking up scared, Blossom pulled out a strip of white tape and taped it over Mojo's mouth to gag him just when he muffled out Blossom's name. She also tied him up with the rest of the tape and flew out with him towards Townsville Jail.

The doors burst open as Buttercup, Bubbles, the Professor, the Mayor, and police officer gasped. Buttercup pointed, "It's Blossom!" Panicky and scared, Blossom said, "Wait! I can explain everything! Uh, the Professor shouldn't be in jail for stealing any golf clubs!" Lifting up a bound and gagged Mojo over her head, she continued, "It was Mojo's fault! He sold them to me!"

Mojo shook his head fast and muffled out, "Mmm! Mmfph-mmmph-mmmph-mmm-mmumph-mmmph!" Blossom said, "I didn't know they were stolen!"

Concerned, the Mayor turns to the police chief. "I say, Chief, we've made a terrible mistake."

Unfortunately, Blossom's sisters weren't swayed by this. "Wait a minute," Buttercup inquires accusingly. "Blossom, you said you found those clubs. Which is it? Did you find them or did Mojo sell them to you?" Bubbles said angrily, "Tell the truth right now, you big fat liar!" Blossom shook and felt herself sweat as her sisters began to advance towards her.

From the cell, Professor Utonium said, "Just tell the truth, Blossom. Please?"

Mojo muffled out, "Mmmph-mmmph!"

Her guilt now very much getting the better of her, the pink Powerpuff gives a very audible gulp. "I-I-I-it was...me."The group gasp and exchange shocked looks.

A doleful look crosses Blossom's face as she gently sets Mojo down, unties him, and removes the gag from his mouth. "I stole the golf clubs. I just wanted to make he Professor happy and give him the perfect Father's Day, but I never should have broken the law." A small tear escapes her eye. "I'm so sorry, everyone, especially to you, Professor. And I'm so sorry I blamed you, Mojo."

Professor Utonium's eyes filled up with tears and confessed, "It's my fault. I put too much value into a material item, instead of the love of you Girls." Blossom broke down sobbing, "That's what drove me to crime!"

Mojo's anger towards Blossom about being pummeled, tied up, and brought over for the blame began to vanish when he saw poor Blossom crying. He softly said as he gently pulled her towards him, "Blossom, come here. Don't cry. Shh, it's alright." Mojo hugged her tight to comfort her, while Blossom cried onto Mojo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mojo, truly sorry." Blossom sobs.

Mojo turned away for a moment to look at the Mayor and said, "Mayor, could you go easy on Blossom? She said she's sorry." Professor Utonium looked at Blossom and asked, "Aren't you, honey?"

The pink Powerpuff turns her tear-stained face toward him. "Yes. I promise to use my allowance to pay for the golf clubs each week."

The Mayor said, "That's fair enough. Whaddya say, Chief? It is her first offence."

The chief said, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Alright, we'll let her do some paid community service to help pay for the golf clubs and her dad can be released scot-free."

"_YAAY_!" The Girls and Mojo cheer happily, upon which the chief releases the professor. The Professor ran towards his three girls and embraced them into a big hug, while Mojo watched on with a warm smile. "Oh, Girls," the Professor says as a happy tear escapes his eye. "I'm so glad we're together again!"

"Us too." the girls reply happily as tears well up in their own eyes. Mojo walked towards the happy family, then he joined in the hug and was pulled into their embrace. "Thank you so much, Mojo." the four say happily.

Mojo asked, "For what?""For being such a good friend." Blossom replies. Touched by her kind words, Mojo smiles and beams Mayor said, "You all might want to go home now. You wouldn't want to spend the rest of Father's Day in prison, right?" Professor Utonium said, "Oh, you're absolutely right, Mayor." Upon this, everyone sets off toward their houses, happy that all had turned out for the good.

_And so, Blossom got off the hook well with paid community service to pay off the golf clubs. As a reminder to everyone, crime doesn't pay. If you can't pay the time, don't do the crime. The good news is that we got a happy ending. So once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!_


	13. Mime for a Change

Mime For a Change

Despairing over how to return the city's lost color, Bubbles' mind races for a solution. Suddenly, a brilliant idea hits her. "I've got it!"

Moments later, Bubbles and her sisters are gathered at a fair-sized bandstand in the park. Bubbles begins tapping out a beat on he drums, causing the color to rapidly return. As the color hits Buttercup, she begins strumming on a left handed bass, upon which Blossom also becomes recolored and begins to play a cheerful tune on a rock guitar. The girls then begin to sing:

Bubbles: "_Open your eyes and take in everything that you see,  
>Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, and green,<br>We can take an airplane and fly across the world,  
>Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go,<em>

_Because_,"

Buttercup: "_Love_,"

Blossom: "_Love_,"

Bubbles: "_Love_,"

All: "_La-la-love,  
>La-la-love makes the world go round<em>,"

Buttercup: "_Love_,"

Blossom: "_Love_,"

Bubbles: "_Love_,"

All: "_La-la-love,  
>La-la-love makes the world go round,<em>"

As the girls play and sing, the color and sound quickly returns to the city. The people smile and gasp with elation as a large number of them hurry down to the stage.

Bubbles: "_Open your ears and listen to what the world has to say,  
>Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day,<br>Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart,  
>If you want, you can sing with us, it's the perfect place to start<em>,"

Blossom drops to her knees and plays a mighty riff on her guitar as the crowd ooh and ahh. From nearby, an angry Mr. Mime scowls at this sight. He begins to make his way through the crowd, toward the stage, upon which Blossom shoots powerful rays of light from her guitar, colorizing him and turning him into Rainbow the Clown once more.

Buttercup: "_Love, love, love, la-la-love,  
>La-la-love makes the world go round<em>,"

Bubbles: "_You can't hurt me with the things that you do,  
>I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give 'em to you<em>,"

Blossom: "_Puppy dogs, kitty cats,  
>Swimming through love<em>,"

Buttercup: "_Love, love, love, la-la-love,  
>La-la-love makes the world go round<em>,"

Bubbles: "_You can't hurt me with the things that you do,  
>I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give 'em to you<em>,"

Blossom: "_Puppy dogs, kitty cats,  
>Swimming through love<em>,"

Buttercup: "_Love_,"

Blossom: "_Love_,"

Bubbles: "_Love_,"

All: "_La-la-love,  
>La-la-love makes the world go round<em>,"

Buttercup: "_Love_,"

Blossom: "_Love_,"

Bubbles: "_Love_,"

All: "_La-la-love,  
>La-la-love makes the world go rooooooound<em>."

As the lovely song concludes, Rainbow pops up next to the Powerpuffs with a happy laugh as the crowd claps and cheers. "Thank you, girls, for returning my color and throwing away my frown, I owe it to you, and you, and you! I'm back! Raaaainbow the Clowwwn!"

Joyously, the Powerpuffs fly up to the clown and give him a big group hug. Rainbow said, "Thanks so much, Girls! I didn't know what just happened to me back there. All I remembered was this giant truck of bleach came skidding over and tilted, then all the bleach poured all over me like a big tidal wave and I couldn't remember anything afterwards."

"Aww, we're just so glad you're okay." Bubbles says happily.

Rainbow said, "I'm really sorry, Girls. Can you forgive me?" Blossom beams. "Absolutely, friend."

At this moment, a large group of kids come hurrying happily onto the stage, cheering, "Rainbow! Rainbow! Rainbow!" and give the clown a gentle hug. Rainbow smiles happily and beams. "Aww."

Bubbles sighed, "That is so sweet."

"Love truly is the most powerful thing there is." Buttercup notes.

_And so, once again the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls! Love, love, love, la-love, mmmmm..._


	14. Forced Kin

Forced Kin

Mojo's eyes flashed with fire at the alien force and he screamed, "YOU...HAVE...BROKEN...MY...DREAMS!" With that, he flew up with a raged yell and gave a few punches to the alien force's face. He flew up and gave a powerful kick to its back, then he held up his hardened French bread with a battle cry and held it with both hands like a samurai's katana to smash it onto its head.

The alien force fell to the ground with a thud, then Mojo got onto its leg and began to lift it up towards him. He growled at the whimpering alien robot, "Say it... Say it! SAY IT!" The robot groans weakly, "You...are...the most evil." And with that, it promptly collapses to the ground.

"AND DON'T YOU FORGE IT!" Mojo exclaims.

Mojo jumps off the alien robot's back and sees the spacecraft take the alien force away, then it flew back to space. Mojo dusted the dust off himself and heard cheering from the citizens. Mojo looked up and asked, "Huh?" Seeing everyone bowing and cheering him, Mojo was at a loss. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew towards him with a hug and cried happily, "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

Blossom said, "Mojo, you did good!"

Mojo asked, "Good?"

Buttercup exclaimed, "You saved us!"

Mojo stammered, "Saved? But, but..."

Bubbles smiled, "Yes, Mojo, you're our hero."

The monkey stares on in awe. "Hero?" The people got up from the ground and cheered loudly for Mojo, who looked around with a smile. Mojo said, "I-I-I'm speechless! They really like me as a hero!"

"We can't ever thank you enough for what you've done for us, Mojo." Blossom says kindly. Mojo beams as he brushes a small silvery tear from his eye. Mojo said, "Being a villain isn't all what it is cracked up to be. But this is something better. Girls, thank you for asking me to help you. Although my plans went downhill and the city is destroyed, I at least saved everyone and made the alien force never come back again."

The girls smile and beam modestly. "You're quite welcome, Mojo. We thank you very much for your help in defeating the aliens; we could never have done it without you." Mojo smiled warmly and hugged the Girls, "Anytime, sweeties. Anytime."

"Aww!" the townspeople coo softly.

_Wow, this is incredible! Mojo not only saved Townsville, but also became a hero. So once again the day is saved, thanks to Mojo Jojo!_

Mojo does a victory dance and raps, "Oh, mommy! Oh, daddy! I am a big ol' baddy! Oh, mommy! Oh, daddy! I am a big ol' baddy!"


	15. Moral Decay

Moral Decay

Buttercup crashes into the Townsville museum. "All right, Mojo, lose the tee-Huh?" She cuts herself off sharply upon seeing a large collection of villains missing teeth standing over her angrily. The green Powerpuff gulps nervously as the crowd begins to advance on her. She turns to her sisters, who are hovering near the ceiling. "Uhm, girls, uh, a little help here?"

"Sorry, Buttercup," Blossom replies sharply. "You know what they say. 'An eye for an eye,'"

"'An' a toof fer a toof.'" a still-toothless Bubbles replies.

Buttercup's heart pounds as the crowd draws nearer. "Wait, please!" she cries out urgently. Upon this, the villains stop in their tracks, shocked. Mojo said, "Well, wha if ith?"

Buttercup said, "I d-didn't mean to go this far! I-I-I just liked how me and my sisters were rewarded with some gold dollars as an allowance, then when I accidentally punched Bubbles and made her lose a tooth, she got a golden dollar from the tooth fairy." The villains exchange amazed looks.

The green Powerpuff sadly drops to her knees. "Getting money for teeth seemed so awesome, so I started knocking out villain's teeth. I never should have hurt you guys to get money, and I never should have let greed get the better of me." A single tear escapes her eye. "I'm so sorry; I promise to use my money to pay to get your teeth fixed."

Everyone exchanged glances, then Mojo walked towards Buttercup and picked her up in his arms to comfort her. He said, "Tha will be goop for uth an for you. Juth don' ever do tha again."

"I promise." Buttercup replies.

A few days later, Buttercup came to visit everyone at the dentist's office waiting for their teeth to be fixed. As each of the villains check in, Buttercup traipses up to the front desk, toting her stash of money and opens up the large, unwieldy bag. The receptionist asked, "What's with all those dollars, Buttercup?"

Buttercup said, "To pay for the bills the villains will have and to have their teeth fixed as a way to say sorry for knocking their teeth out." The receptionist said, "That's very sweet of you to do that. I'm sure that this will be enough for everyone." Buttercup smiles as she hands the receptionist the money.

The green Powerpuff then seats herself next to her family as each of the villains then go inside. Professor Utonium said, "Well, Buttercup, I do hope you learned a valuable lesson about the value of a dollar. Greed is an ugly thing and is rotten like a cavity."

"Indeed," Buttercup replies profoundly. "I've certainly learned my lesson; from now on, I won't forget what's really important."

One by one, each of the villains walked out of the office with their teeth good as new. "Ohh, thank you so much for helping us, Buttercup!" a very happy Mojo addresses her gratefully.

"Y'all done us quite a kindness." adds an equally joyful Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"We really appreciatessss you." adds a very grateful Snake.

Ace said as he gently ruffled Buttercup's hair, "Thanks, kid."

Buttercup asks, "Anybody for some ice cream? My treat."

"YEAHH!" everyone cheers happily.

_Talk about a very sweet ending. Seems that Buttercup learned her lesson and now shows that her attitude can be clean, along with sweet. So once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!_


	16. Uh Oh Dynamo

Uh Oh Dynamo

The Powerpuff Dynamo stands in the midst of the demolished city as the professor arrives in his helicopter. From nearby, the Mayor watches in shock. "Professor!" the Mayor exclaims.

"Mayor!" the professor says.

As the Dynamo leans toward the Mayor, he screams in terror. The robot's head then opens up to the girls sitting in their seats. Upon seeing them, the Mayor begins to feel both relieved and exasperated at the same time. "Ohh, girls, thank you for destroying that evil fish balloon...BUT YOU ALSO DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL CITY! NEVER USE THAT...THAT BOTSTROSITY AGAIN!"

"YEAH!" the crowd of people below replies. Looking on nervously, the professor gulps and begins to sweat.

Feeling nervous and slightly offended, Blossom replies, "But, but it's the professor's fault! He made us use it!" Upon hearing this, the Mayor and the townspeople turn to the professor and begin looking daggers at him.

Knowing the mistake he's made, the professor sighs dolefully. "All right, I admit it...I was the one who built the robot and convinced the girls to use it. I only wanted my babies to be safe, but I think I went too far. I'm apologize, Mr. Mayor, people of Townsville, and especially you, girls. Can you...ever forgive me?"

The Mayor said, "Professor, we forgive you. Heck, I'd be doing the same thing what you did if my own children were in danger. That is if I had any kids. Well, could ya maybe have the thing-a-ma-whoosit help repair the damage around the city? That'll be our way to forgive you and thank you for destroying the fish balloon monster." The professor smiles happily. "Certainly, sir."

"YAAAAY!" the girls and the crowd below cheer.

After patching things up and renovating everything around, Townsville is as good as new. The professor and the girls look on with contented sighs. "Well, looks like all's well that ends well." Blossom notes.

"Indeed." replies the professor. A concerned look then crosses his face. "Uhm, girls, I'm very sorry that I insisted that you use the Dynamo. I just was concerned for your safety." The Powerpuffs hover over and gently place consoling hands on his shoulder. "Please don't feel bad, professor dear. We appreciate your concern for us very much, but you needn't have worried; we face bigger problems than this every day."

Professor Utonium sighed, "I know, Girls. But I always get worried about your safety and when the giant fish balloon easily pummeled you, I was horrified."

"We appreciate how you feel," Blossom says softly. "And we appreciate your kindness, but you needn't be concerned."

Professor Utonium said, "I guess you're right. But no matter what, I'll always love you and care for you." The girls beam warmly as they give the professor a great big group hug. "Aww, we'll always love and care for you, too, professor!" The professor blushes as his daughters each plant kisses on his face.

"Aww!" the crowd coos, touched by this darling scene.

_So, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium._


	17. Prime Mates

Prime Mates

Mojo stopped turning the wheel of the machine and panted heavily, then the light bulb burned out. Throwing his arms up, Mojo screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Shoving Mopey out the door, he growled, "I lied! My greatest desire from you was not to help me in such an annoying manner!" Once he pushed Mopey out the door, Mojo finished before slamming the door in Mopey's face, "And I never liked you!"

After that fiasco, Mopey sighed, "Oh, dear. How depressing." Back in Mojo's lair, Mojo stomped away from the door and sighed, "I am finally rid of that nuisance Mopey Popo! I should've kicked him out back in scene 61."

Hearing the doorbell ring, Mojo turned towards the door and grumbled to himself, "Curses! Will I ever be rid of that annoying little..." Once he got towards the door, Mojo shouted, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I-" Mojo gasped in alarm to see Mopey holding a wagon with the Powerpuffs tied up. Shutting the door again, Mojo said dumbstruck, "B-But how? How was he able to do without a brain what I was not able to do with such an enormous brain?" Mojo muses for second, then is hit with a notion. "Aha! My enormous brain! I shall use it to trick him once again!" He punctuates his sentence with an evil laugh.

Opening the door, Mojo said happily, "Congratulations, you've passed the test! Come in, come in! And bring your little friends." Mojo watched Mopey wheel in the Powerpuffs and placed a hand onto the smaller prime mate's shoulder saying, "I knew that my favorite villain will return to me once again another time."

Mopey asked, "Then why did you throw me out?"Mojo laughs nervously. "Heh heh, ah, that was all part of my master plan. You see, I knew that throwing you out would motivate you to do that which I created you to do, the bringing to me of the Powerpuff Girls, just as I have always dreamed."

After Mojo untied the Girls, he and Mopey managed to freeze them with the Freezo Ray. Mojo cheered, "Finally, I have done it! ME, ME, ME! I, I, I!" Mopey broke Mojo's joy and said, "I'm bored."

Mojo looked at Mopey and asked, "Huh?"

Mopey sighed, "Taking over the world isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

Mojo realized that what Mopey said is true and looked at the frozen Powerpuffs, then he turned the machine off to unthaw them and rushed towards their side. Bubbles yawned, "Where are we?" Buttercup shivered, "Who turned on the AC?" Blossom's teeth chattered, "I'm s-s-so c-cold!" Mojo cradled the Powerpuffs in his arms and asked sadly, "Girls, are you alright?"

Buttercup snapped, "Mo-jerk, you did it this time!"

Bubbles said, "You big meanie!"

Blossom said, "What's your alibi this...this...ACHOO! This time?"

Mojo said, "You've got me. I was working on some Freezo Ray to defeat you with my little assistant who threatened to kill me for the wrong I've done to him when I didn't realize it a long time ago."

The Powerpuffs looked in shock and said, "What?"

Mojo gently laid the Girls onto the couch and turned on an electric blanket to warm them up saying, "Remember when I first tried to take over Townsville and made the prime mates from Townsville zoo mutated like me?" Unknown to the four, Mopey watched from the doorway of the living room to listen. "When I first put the monkeys through the machine, one of them broke out and went on a rampage. He smashed the machine with his fist and caused a malfunction that removed the brain of one of the others."

Buttercup said, "Really?"

Blossom asked, "Which one got loose?"

Mojo sighed, "I believe it was Rocko Socko who broke out and went on a rampage, then one of the smaller monkey's had his brain removed. I was in the middle of making my clothes when the racket was going on. Once I got there to see the monkey without a brain, I pulled the plug and flushed him down the sewers because of not having a brainless monkey involved in my plan. Everyone, including myself, laughed at that moment and called him Mopey Popo."

The girls exchange amazed looks. "Wow." Buttercup says.

"Gee..." Blossom says.

Mojo said, "Although it was pretty funny, it wasn't and I felt somewhat guilty. Last night, Mopey paid a visit when I was sleeping and broke in to my home. I woke up to see him in my room and he attacked me, then tied me up to a chair and began to tell me who he was. I didn't know who he was, but he revealed himself to me and I couldn't believe it." The girls exchange taken aback looks.

Mojo continued sadly, "Then he felt angered about me rejecting him and was about to do me in, rid of me, maim, murder, and possibly kill me. I managed to stop him by lying to him that I flushed him down to keep him safe and said that he was my favorite one, so that he and I would work together to rule the world. That is, of course, why the Freezo Ray is built. After a bunch of mishaps, I've lost my temper and let my anger out on Mopey for his stupidity."

Bubbles coughed, "You did? Is that how we got here? You yelled at him to leave, then Mopey brought us here without you by him?" Mojo's face falls. "Yes." He said, "I even thought of just giving up my plan already, but changed my mind when Mopey came back and then he said that taking over the world isn't all worth it after we froze you. Well, that's the story."

Mopey walked away for a moment and looked to find the kitchen. When Mojo was tending to the Girls with some tissues, he said, "I'll be back in a moment with some tea and soup for you, Girls."

The Girls coughed, sneezed, and sniffled, "Thanks, Mojo." Mojo smiles, "You're welcome, little friends."

Mojo then leaves for a bit, then returns with some hot tea and soup, which the girls happily eat and drink. "Ahh," Blossom sighs as she sips the warm broth. "That feels so good."

Mojo turns around to hear Mopey say, "I guess I'm not needed here anymore and I'll go."

Mojo walked towards Mopey and said, "What? But what about the deal? What will I do? At least let me do something to hold up the end of the bargain!" Mopey sighed, "Alright, but this time I need you to not lose your temper. No more threats to you either. What I really want more than anything else is to have a brain, so I can be able to think on my own and use my skills to help."

At this moment, Mojo is struck with a wonderful idea. "I think I may have just the thing, my little friend. Please follow me." With that, Mojo led Mopey into the laboratory and began to concoct some formulas. Mojo said, "This might just help to give you an artificial brain in place of the one you previously had and was destroyed." Mojo mixed up a bunch of chemicals and placed them into a sort of mold that looks like a brain, then waits for the contents to turn into a sort of jell-o material. Once ready, he then approaches Mopey with the finished item. "Now, please remove your helmet."

Mopey takes the sand bucket off his head and looks at a pink substance in Mojo's hands, then asks, "Is this my new brain?" Mojo nods, "Mmm-hmm. Alright, hold still." Mojo gently placed the brain inside of Mopey's head and it was a perfect fit, then he placed on a brain helmet similar to his own to Mopey's head to protect the new brain. Suddenly, Mopey's expression begins to brighten. "Wow... I feel...so much better!"

Mojo said, "Well, Mopey, I'm glad that you do feel better. From now on, you can be able to think on your own and do good for everyone." Stopping himself, Mojo said unsure, "Did I just say that?" Mojo pauses for a second as a wide smile spreads across his face. Doing good felt...so good. Could this, perhaps, be happiness he was feeling?

Mopey smiled, "Thank you, Mojo. I hope you can forgive me for all the trouble I've caused you." Mojo beams. "All is well, friend. Your visit taught me a very important lesson."

Mopey said, "I shall take my leave now, Mojo. Once again, thanks for everything." Mojo beams and sighs wistfully. "You're quite welcome, little friend."

After Mopey left, Mojo checked on the Girls to see them asleep and snuggled in the blanket. Feeling tired himself, Mojo carefully picked the Girls into his arms without waking them up and laid on the couch with them as he began to fall asleep. The Powerpuffs opened their eyes a little to see Mojo asleep and pulled the blanket up towards the four of them to keep warm, then snuggled close to each other.

_So once again, the day is saved, thanks...to Mojo Jojo!_


End file.
